


Malcolm's Talk

by orphan_account



Series: Genderbent Percabeth [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Camp Half-Blood, F/M, Some Fluff, Summer, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm knows Andrew is in love with Percy, everybody knows, except Andrew himself. But it’s ok, Malcolm helps Andrew realize his feelings (seriously, Aphrodite should be proud).</p><p>Just a simple one-shot of Andrew realizing he’s totally smitten. (genderbent!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Andrew is Annabeth  
> Percy is, well, Percy.
> 
> Everyone else is still the same. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Oh my gods. You're in love with her.”Malcolm said sitting in the porch of Cabin 6, next to his brother, Andrew Chase. He put his book down and stare at Malcolm dumbfounded, putting his book down to look at him.

 

“What are you talking about?” Andrew asked.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Andrew. You’re in love with her” Malcolm said 

 

Andrew raised an eyebrow. Malcolm rolled his eyes.

 

"It would help if you told me who you are talking about" Andrew said

 

“I’m talking about Percy, you idiot” Malcolm said careful to keep his voice even through the exasperation so they wouldn’t be overheard. Percy was, after all, training near by.

 

Andrew froze and stared at Malcolm with wide eyes.

 

“Why would you think that?” His brother asked calmly, Malcolm rolled his eyes again.

 

“Oh come on, Andrew, I don’t know , maybe because of the way you stare longingly at her,-”

 

“I do not” Andrew protested but Malcolm ignore him.

 

“Or the way you call her seaweed brain,-”

 

“She can be an idiot sometimes.” Andrew huffed half heartily 

 

“Holy Hades, maybe it’s the way how you completely ignored the whole Poseidon and Athena rivalry and befriend her.” Malcolm finished

 

“I had to because we were on a quest and-”

 

“Oh please, that’s bullshit and you know it” Malcolm said pointedly. Andrew opened his mouth to argue but Malcolm kept going “You’ve always defended her, even before you went on the quest together, you said she seemed nice, when she was claimed as Poseidon’s daughter you thought it was the end of the world because of the rivalry between our parents, but you still became friends with her. Don’t tell me it was just because a quest. You liked her before.”

 

“Well I liked her, yes, I still do but as a friend, nothing more” Andrew said firmly, although a slight blush was forming in his cheeks.

 

Malcolm let out an exasperated sigh. 

 

“No you don’t, you love her, you don’t have to be a child of Aphrodite to know it, or a child of Athena to figure it out, hell, I think even Clarisse knows, only someone blind couldn’t see it, which works perfectly well for you because Percy is oblivious.” Malcolm said

 

“I still don’t see why you think I, um, _love_ her in more than a friendly way.” Andrew said avoiding eye contact.

 

“Haven’t I given you enough reasons?” Malcolm nearly yelled but contain himself. Seriously, his brother was driving him mad.

 

“Not really”

 

Malcolm was going to strangle him. 

 

“You’re an idiot” Malcolm stated, not as an insult but as a plain fact. Andrew look offended at that, good. “Listen, remember last summer when you had no idea if Percy had made it out safe when you split at the Labyrinth?”

 

“Yeah” Andrew said frowning

 

“How did it felt?” He asked softly, he knew it was a rough topic to mention near Andrew, but if his brother couldn’t see how much he loved Percy then desperate times, desperate measures.

 

“Like...” Andrew shook his head “I don’t want to talk about it”

 

“Oh no, you need to realize your feelings and act on them, man that sounds like something Silena would say,” Malcolm shuddered “Anyway, tell me, how did it felt?”

 

“It felt- I don’t know how to describe it, it felt awful.” Andrew said grey eyes far away, remembering.A sad look took over his face “Like, I don’t know, it’s just, I don’t know how to explain it”

 

“Just try”

 

“Ok, so you know how Percy is just this loud sarcastic asshole” Andrew said fondly. Malcolm nodded, not totally sure how this was relevant but let it slide “Well, at first, while on our quest, I didn’t wanted to spend time with her, she was just so _insufferable_ , but after we killed Medusa, I was more opened to tolerate her. I don’t know if it was because of one of our near death experiences, or because I realize that she didn’t care, well more like didn’t know, about Poseidon and Athena’s rivalry. So we made a truce, we became friends. Fast forward a couple years into the future and we were _best_ friends. I got offered a quest, and Percy went along with me as I have with her in the past. We were in Mt. Saint Helen’s when Percy had the _brilliant_ idea of battling  telekhines on her own. It was the more logical thought, she being a daughter of Poseidon, but I was so scared.” Andrew said, voice breaking. Malcolm gulped, regretting making Andrew relive those moments “I panicked, I kissed her and-”

 

“HOLD ON” Malcolm screamed and then gasped, luckily he only got a couple of odd looks from some campers. He looked accusingly at Andrew who was tomato red, realizing his slip “ _You kissed her and didn’t told me_ ”  

 

“I- I thought she was going to die and then she kind of did, and then she didn't and, um- well may I continue?” Andrew said scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Oh yes, please go on”

 

“Right, so I kissed her, she went off, and then the explosion occurred and I thought. ‘This is it, she died, why did I let her go?’ I remember being so mad at myself as I returned to Camp Half-Blood. Those weeks she wasn’t here were the worst, because I was so _sure_ I wouldn’t be able to see her again, and that made me so sad. I missed her loud sarcastic asshole self so fucking much. I thought I was never going to be happy again. I remember wishing we could have both died so I didn’t have to spend a day without her. A day without her laughter, her eyes, her everything- It was just _unimaginable_.” Andrew finished looking up at Malcolm, tears threatening to fell from his eyes.

 

“Unimaginable, hmm. And when she came back? How did that felt?” Malcolm asked, already knowing the answer from the way Andrew’s eyes sparkled with life, and his face brightened.

 

“ _That_  felt amazing. I think it’s the happiest moment in my life. Seeing her there, between the campers like nothing was wrong. Her hair was a mess, she was confused, eyes bloodshot, but man, she was beautiful to me then.” Andrew said with a soft smile. Malcolm smiled too, it was impossible not to when Andrew was talking with such a level of affection towards Percy “I was delighted, I made a scene” They both chuckled at the memory. 

 

_A crying Andrew running towards a confused Percy, giving her a bear hug so long it could have taken hours, every other camper staring at them wide eyed, shocked and relieved._  

 

Andrew’s gaze drifted towards Percy, she was still training. They both watched her for a couple minutes in comfortable silence before Malcolm spoke up again.

 

“Do I still need to give you a reason after that heartfelt speech of yours?” Malcolm said smirking over at Andrew. 

 

Andrew shoved him playfully.

 

“I guess I kind of see it now” Andrew said smiling as a blush formed in his face. “Man, I really love her, how couldn’t I see it before?”

 

“Guess you aren’t that smart after all” Andrew rolled his eyes “Hmm it seems that the only thing left to do is to get you together, might to actually have the Aphrodite cabin involve in this plan” Malcolm said seriously

 

“Don’t you dare” Andrew said, glaring at his brother

 

“We’ll see, I might have to if you two keep acting like idiots” 

 

“Don’t do it” Andrew warned him.

 

“Ah but brother, Athena always has a plan”

 

Andrew shook his head and went back to his book.

 

Malcolm smirked and walked away. 

 

_Good talk._

  


 


End file.
